interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
All right
English Alternative spellings * alright (a common misspelling) Pronunciation * , , * , Adjective # good; in acceptable, if not excellent condition #: The car is '''all right'. It gets me there, anyway.'' # In good health. #: I had a headache earlier, but now I'm '''all right'.'' Usage notes The comparative form "more all right" is used, but rarely. An example would be where another speaker had used the phrase "all right" and repeating it and extending it enhanced the continuity of the conversation. Translations * Arabic: * Finnish: kunnossa, kunnossa oleva * French: , , * Greek: μια χαρά, εντάξει * Hindi: ठीक (Theek); अच्छा (achcha) / अच्छी (achchi) / अच्छे (achche) * Hungarian: , , * Italian: , * Japanese: 大丈夫な (daijōbu na) * Korean: 괜찮다 (gwaenchanta) * Kurdish: , * Mandarin: * Marathi: (मराठी) ठीक (Theek); बरा (bara)/ बरी (bari) / बरे (bare) / बर्‍या (barya) * Norwegian: * Polish: , , * Russian: * Finnish: , * French: bien (to be '''all right, bien aller), en forme; are you all right?, ça va? * Hungarian: * Italian: * Japanese: 大丈夫な (daijōbu na) * Polish: w porządku, zdrowy , zdrowa , zdrowe * : ålreit, ok Adverb '''all right # fairly well #: That went '''all right', I suppose.'' # Most certainly; for sure. #: You taught them a lesson '''all right'! They won't be back.'' Translations * Finnish: hyvin, ihan hyvin, mukavasti Interjection all right! # Used to affirm, indicate agreement, or consent. #: ''All right, let's go then.'' # Used to indicate support, favor or encouragement. #: ''All right! They scored!'' # Used to fill space or pauses. #: ''All right, so what you suggest we do we do next?'' # Used as a general lead-in or beginning. #: ''All right, let's get started.'' # Used to express exasperation or frustration, often with already. #: ''All right, already! Let me finish what I was doing first, and then we can talk.'' # Used as a greeting, roughly equivalent to how are you #: ''All right, mate, how are things with you and the missus?'' Translations * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Chinese: , * Filipino: , * Finnish: hyvä on, selvä * French: ça va, c'est bon * Italian: , * Kurdish: * Navajo: , * Spanish: , , , , , , , , * Tagalog: , * Filipino: , * Finnish: jees! * French: c’est bon !, d'accord !, * Tagalog: , * Filipino: * Finnish: no niin * French: , , * Tagalog: * Filipino: * Finnish: no niin * French: , * Italian: * Japanese: * Tagalog: * Filipino: * French: bon, ça va bien (comme ça) * Tagalog: * : ålreit, ok Derived terms * a'ight * a'right * alright Usage notes * All right can also be used in the literal sense of "everything correct": *: He answered the questions quickly, and he got them '''all right'.'' * The inflection and emphasis may vary depending upon what meaning is intended (compare the two US audio pronunciations). * The spelling alright (by analogy with "already", "altogether", etc) is nonstandard but in widespread use (as of 20 March 2004, having 2,280,000 on Google in comparison to 6,200,000 for "all right", although some of the hits for "all right" will be in the sense of "all correct" described in the note above). See also * all-right * alright * okay ---- Norwegian Alternative spellings * ålreit Etymology From . Adjective # all right et:all right el:all right fr:all right simple:all right fi:all right tr:all right